


Fan Art: Apple of His Eye

by Kitcat1925



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anime style, Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Swapping Clothes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitcat1925/pseuds/Kitcat1925
Summary: Anime-style fan art for the aforementioned title. I just love the thought of Ezio "???" while wearing Desmond's hoodie and Federico having the chance to wear Giovanni's assassin robes.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 345





	Fan Art: Apple of His Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penpenhooray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpenhooray/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Apple of His Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496570) by [penpenhooray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpenhooray/pseuds/penpenhooray). 



> I tried lol


End file.
